XMen Rewrite
by Author In Disguise
Summary: I can't really explain this other than saying I decided to rewrite the X-Men because the more I learned about the canon the more confusing it got. So this is what poped out of my head. Please read and review, please!!!
1. Notes

Title: X-Men Rewrite  
  
Author: DaasBuffy  
  
Email: daasbuffy@hotmail.com  
  
Web Addy:   
  
Fandom: X-Men  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Status: WIP  
  
Category: Action/Drama  
  
Series: Continual  
  
Archival: Yes anywhere but please tell me first.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Summary: I decided to rewrite the X-Men because the canon has become very confusing.  
  
Warning: None at the moment.  
  
Disclaimer: No fictional characters were harmed in the writing of this story.  
  
Notes: This will be like the X-Men we all know and love but there will be differences and original characters everywhere. 


	2. Part I

Part I  
  
Monday 2 September 1963  
  
New York, a busy city, nobody has the time to notice those who are less fortunate, the invisible people, the homeless people. They live on the streets, they eat discarded food, they use rubbish on they will do anything to survive to the next day, next week, next year. A blind, orphaned boy stands no chance of surviving such a life for long.  
  
A boy uses a cane to guide him through the streets. He appears to be 15, 16 years of age, a child-like face shows a life of hardship for anyone who cares enough to see, dark sunglasses hide his sightless eyes but if anyone tired to see, they could see the boy that he could have been. The boy feels his way through the streets, trying to get to his usual begging spot.  
  
A bald middle-aged man in a wheelchair is also trying to make his way through the streets of New York. The man is well dressed in an expensive suit and he appears to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He seems as though he is searching for something or someone, but he could simply be lost and trying to find out where he is.  
  
He manages to travel quickly; the usually hostile crowds of New Yorkers give way to him and let him past. After a few seconds, nobody seems to remember the lost man in a wheelchair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The blind boy sits at his usual begging spot, just outside a store, he has no idea what kind of shop it is but he does know that the shop owner doesn't mind him begging in front of the store and occasionally gives him food. The boy hears the constant stream of footsteps from the people walking past him and he also hears the occasional cling from coins being dropped into his cup. The man in the wheelchair approaches the boy; he then stands in front of the boy. The boy senses that someone is in front of him and he lifts his head up.  
  
"Are you Scott Summers?" The man asked the boy.  
  
"Why do you want to know? Did Jack send you?" The boy, Scott, asked nervously, he was afraid of getting into the hands of his abusive foster father, Jack Diamond.  
  
"No Scott, Jack didn't send me," the man calmly answered. "My name is Charles Xavier and I want to make sure that Jack never lays a hand on you again," the man, Charles, added.  
  
"How can I trust you?" Scott asked.  
  
//You are not as alone as you think they are.// Scott gasped as he heard the man's voice echoing around his head. 


	3. Part II

Part II  
  
Thursday 5 September 1963  
  
Charles Xavier wheeled himself into the mental intuition, the anguish of the patients scrapped on his mental shields forcing him to erect stronger mental shields. He was here for two of them were in the intuition's patients; Jean Grey and Michael O'Riley. Both of them were in the intuition because they couldn't handle their telepathy. Charles wants to get the both of them out of the intuition and train them to cope with their telepathy, however both will present challenges to him.  
  
Jean's telepathy manifested itself suddenly after she was in a car crash; she experienced the thoughts of her best friend who dies as a result of that car crash. Jean was in a coma for almost two months, when she came out of the coma she started to have hallucinations and her telekentic abilities then manifested.  
  
Michael was abused by his mother when his father died. When his telepathy manifested, the trauma that he had and still was experiencing warped his abilities, so that when he comes into contact with a person who has experienced a trauma, he relives their memories of their trauma.  
  
Xavier had already talked to Jean Grey's parents and Michael O'Riley's guardians, now all he had to do was to talk to their doctors and get them to agree to release them into his care. Even though he had excellent from the time he worked with the people from the Nazi concentration camps, he was afraid that the doctors wouldn't agree to allow Jean and Michael in to his care. If the doctors don't agree then he will have to use his telepathy to get them to agree, he doesn't want to do that, but he will if he has to.  
  
Charles shook himself mentally, he should be thinking about these teenagers' futures. They will need someone to take care of them when he is gathering more students, someone who can take care of their medical needs and someone to study their mutants if they are a danger to themselves or other people; like Scott and Michael.  
  
Charles thought about one of the other mutants that he had discovered so far, Dr Henry McCoy could do all three tasks perfectly and he had a keen interest in studying mutants. But how does he get Dr McCoy out of Brand Corporation? He had heard about what happened to Brand Corporation's ex- employees. 


	4. Part III

Part III  
  
Friday 13 September 1963  
  
Dr Henry McCoy or Hank as he preferred to be called, was in his office working on an experiment report that was due that afternoon. Hank was over six feet tall, he was very muscular but there was a couple of thing about his appearance that one would notice, he had a almost Neanderthal appearance about him and his hands and feets were larger than normal. Suddenly a knock on the door jarred Hank out of his thoughts.  
  
"Come in," he called out as h prayed that it wasn't his superior because the report was nowhere near finished. The door swang opened and Charles Xavier wheeled himself into Hank's office. "What can I do for you?" Hank asked with a bright smile.  
  
"I'm Charles Xavier and I have a proposition for you," Xavier introduced himself. "I would like it if you would ring me when your work with Brand Corporation is finished," Charles said as he slid a business card over to the young doctor.  
  
"Thankyou," Hank said thoughtfully as he shoved the card into his pocket. "Do you require help out?" He then asked.  
  
"No, I can manage, but thankyou," Charles said, he then managed to manoeuvred out of Hank's cramped office.  
  
Hank took the business card out of his pocket and took a good look at it, on one side there was a phone number and on the other side there was a little note; 'this is a delicate subject, don't mention this to anyone'. He shoved the card back into his pocket and he wondered what exactly that meeting had been about.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Charles Xavier looked out of the window of his car and he watched as the scenery went past. He hoped that Dr McCoy would agree to work with him, he wanted the doctor, no he needed the doctor to work for him.  
  
He had no idea who ran Brand Corporation but he knew that he should not mention mutants inside that building or around and Brand Corporation employees. Whoever runs Brand Corporation is a very powerful and very dangerous person and should be avoided. Charles was hoping that he would never run into that person but he a feeling that he would, sooner than he wanted to and under bad circumstances. 


	5. Part IV

Part IV  
  
Saturday 14 September 1963  
  
Hank McCoy stared at the business card that was given to him the day before. He was trying to decide to phone now or to wait to a later date. After a couple of minutes of intense thinking, he decided to ring the number. It wasn't like he had anything to lose.  
  
"Hello, Xavier's Institute for the Mentally Ill, Certified Lunatic speaking," Hank stifled a chuckle at the cheery, cheeky introduction. Before he could speak sounds of fighting over the phone filled the line. "Hello, Charles Xavier speaking. I apologise for the earlier introduction."  
  
"Good evening Mr Xavier, this is Hank McCoy. I wish to know more about your proposition," Hank told Xavier.  
  
"Thankyou for calling Dr McCoy," Charles Xavier began. "I am setting up a school for mutant children. I am well aware of your interest of mutation, and I would like you to work for me and study those children who have given their permission." Xavier explained.  
  
"How do you know about my interest in mutation?" Hank asked, he reminded himself to be very suspicious even though he was very temped to say yes right now.  
  
"I have my sources," Xavier explained cryptically.  
  
"Can I have more information about this school?" Hank asked.  
  
"I would like to give you more information about the school but there are several groups who would love to get their hands and such information," Xavier explained.  
  
"Of course," Hank said trying not to convey his disappointment through his voice. He knew since the discovery of mutants, a lot of people have reacted with fear and hatred and he had no illusions of what these people would do to mutants.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't give you any more information, Dr McCoy," Xavier said apologetically.  
  
"It's quite all right Mr Xavier, I understand perfectly," Hank was surprised at how cheerful he sounded. "Thankyou for speaking to me."  
  
"Goodbye Dr McCoy," Charles said just before he hung up.  
  
Hank McCoy couldn't believe his luck; he had always wanted to study mutants since he had first heard about them. Now he was given such a chance, it was almost too good to be true.  
  
~~~  
  
He snorted in disgust as he heard the phone line being disconnected. Part of him was proud that Xavier was so suspicious but the majority of him was really annoyed. He had to admit it had been a really good idea to bug McCoy's phone. A school for mutants, just the opportunity that he had been looking for. But how to get the location of the school, Xavier wouldn't give McCoy the address over the phone. But McCoy will help him find the address of this school and then he will punish McCoy for leaving Brand Corporation. 


	6. Part V

Part V  
  
Tuesday 17 September 1963  
  
Warren Kenneth Worthington Jnr looked across his desk to lock eyes with Charles Xavier, he looked at the bald man with a critical eye. Professor Xavier was dressed in an expensive suit, a particular label the Mr Worthington preferred, and he also had a modern customized wheelchair, so he assumed that Xavier had money.  
  
"Thankyou for meeting with me," Xavier said.  
  
"What do you cant to talk to me about, Professor Xavier?" Mr Worthington was a very busy man and that he had very little time for small talk and pleasantries.  
  
"I would lie to invite your son to an exclusive school that I am setting up," Charles explained. He seemed unfazed by Mr Worthington's abruptness.  
  
"What kind of school?" Mr Worthington asked. He wanted to know everything about this school if his only child, his son, his heir was going to go to this school. Especially since his son was a mutant, they were people in the world who would gladly kill mutants.  
  
"A school where he can finish his schooling, where he is prepared for collage and he will also have a training program designed for him to help keep him fit and train him to defend himself from those who would do him harm," Charles explained in a way that was both vague and precise.  
  
"How can I be assured that my son will be safe?" Mr Worthington was wondering how to bring up the topic of mutants to this man.  
  
"If you are concerned about the media, the school is on my private property and I have an advanced security system, one of the most modern available. But if you are worried about the fact that your son is a mutant then don't be concerned, as a mutant myself I wouldn't let any of my students get hurt," Xavier explained.  
  
Mr Worthington was stunned, it wasn't everyday that a total stranger would tell you that he or she was a mutant. "What kind of mutant are you?" Mr Worthington asked bluntly.  
  
"I'm a telepath and when I was a teen my hair feel out,' Xavier explained. He knew that to get Mr Worthington's trust he had to tell him and he also knew that Mr Worthington wouldn't tell anyone other than his wife.  
  
Mr Worthington nodded, what Xavier had told him made sense, sort of. However he had more concern. "So you can read my thoughts?" He stated more than asked.  
  
"I have erected mental shields to prevent people's thoughts from entering my mind. If a telepath was strong enough they could be in a lot of pain from being bombarded with other people's thoughts," Charles explained patiently.  
  
"I would like to talk about this with my son," Mr Worthington said after a couple of minutes thinking.  
  
"Completely understandable," Charles said. He then slid a business card over to Mr Worthington. 


	7. Part VI

Part VI  
  
Thursday 19 September 1963  
  
Charles Xavier was in a little sleepy neighbourhood in Brunswick New Jersey. He was looking for the last of the mutants that he had detected but hadn't contacted yet, one Robert Drake. He was in front of the Drake family home but there was one small problem, there were three little steps that prevented him from knocking on the door. Perhaps in the future he should send someone more able bodied to do the recruiting, because he could see that he would face more situations like this.  
  
Suddenly a car pulled up into the Drake driveway. Man got out of the car and slammed the door; he walked up to the front door, muttering all the way. As he reached the door he noticed the well-dressed, bald man in a wheelchair.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Are you William Drake?" Professor Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes I am," the man answered wearily.  
  
"I wish to invite your son to an exclusive school that I am setting up," Xavier told Mr Drake.  
  
"I'll have to ask Ronald to see if he wants to go," Mr Drake told Xavier.  
  
"I meant your other son, Robert," Xavier corrected Mr Drake. Xavier noticed the name of his younger son seemed to upset Mr Drake.  
  
"I threw his mutie arse onto the street," Mr Drake growled.  
  
"I'm sorry I have disturbed you, Mr Drake," Xavier said as he headed back to his car.  
  
~~~  
  
Friday 20 September 1963  
  
Charles Xavier signed as he disconnected from Cerebro, he had been trying to locate Robert Drake for over an hour. Robert was currently hitchhiking; he would have to wait fro Robert to stop moving before he would try to recruit him.  
  
Charles Xavier quickly left the room that house cerebro and went into his bedroom. He was only supposed to use cerebro for half and hour, 45 minutes at the most and now he had a shocking headache. He managed to lift himself onto his bed and he laid down, intending to take a short nap. 


	8. Part VII

Part VII  
  
Tuesday 24 September 1963  
  
D Henry Phillip McCoy jumped out of the chair in his apartment when the phone rang. He rushed to the other side of the room where the phone was he picked up the receiver. "Hello, Hank McCoy speaking," he spoke calmly.  
  
"Hello Dr McCoy, Charles Xavier calling," Charles introduced himself. "Tomorrow at 3 pm a car will come for you," he told Hank and then hung up. Hank became very excited; tomorrow he will meet his very first mutants.  
  
~~~  
  
He turned off the listening device and gave a sigh of disgust. Charles Xavier is either a very smart man or a very paranoid man. He did trust McCoy but doesn't trust Brand Corporation. He only had one opportunity left, if he wanted to know where that mutant school is and try to get a tracking device on McCoy.  
  
Wednesday 25 September 1963  
  
Dr Henry McCoy was finishing packing up all of clothing and other belongings. It was nearly 2:30 and Hank was beginning to panic, he had checked both the suitcase and apartment three times. A sudden knock on his door sent him almost into a blind panic; he grabbed his suitcase and rushed to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see his former superior from Brand Corporation, Professor Carl Maddicks at the door.  
  
"Please come in Professor Maddicks," Hank said before he rushed to the couch to check his belongings for a fourth time to be sure.  
  
"Dr McCoy," Maddicks greeted. "It's a pity that you are leaving Brand Corporation, you could have gone far."  
  
"Thankyou for saying so, Professor," McCoy said humbly. "But I'm not ready for such a large commitment," McCoy stated. "I can always come back, can't I," Hank then added.  
  
"Sure you can kid," Maddicks said with an obvious fake smile that Hank completely missed.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," Hank said before he rushed back into his bedroom.  
  
"Okay kid." Maddicks waited for Hank to be out of sight, he then quickly hid the tracking device into Hank's suitcase. He then looked as though he was looking around the apartment.  
  
Hank came out of the bedroom. "Sorry about that Professor," he said a little breathlessly.  
  
"Not a problem," Maddicks said. "Since your busy I'll leave," Maddicks then waltzed out of the apartment.  
  
When Maddicks left, Hank emptied his suitcase. Maddicks had been very nasty to him since he joined Brand Corporation. Last week when he told Maddicks that he was quitting He had said; "Good riddance." Hank soon found the tracking device. 


	9. Part VIII

Part VIII  
  
Wednesday 25 September 1963  
  
Dr Henry McCoy was in a private car hat was owned by Charles Xavier, all he knew was that he was being driven to wherever Xavier had set up that school and that he was going to live there for a moment. At first Hank thought that Xavier's paranoia was too much and that it was silly but after finding that device that Maddicks had hidden. Now he found the whole ordeal a bit unsettling, he hoped that the person that he attached the device to didn't get harmed.  
  
Suddenly the search of worn down brakes pulled him out of his thoughts. Hank found himself in a large estate and in front of a large mansion, he knew that Charles Xavier was rich but he really had no concept of that until now. Hank got out of the car and slowly walked up to the door he rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.  
  
The door opened an attractive man with strawberry blonde hair and warm dark blue eyes. "Hello sir, I'm selling Encyclopaedias. Would you like to buy a set?" It was the same person who had answered the phone. Hank had to admit that that he found the odd greetings amusing.  
  
"Michael," Charles Xavier called out.  
  
"Yes Professor?" The man, Michael responded.  
  
"Who is at the door?" Charles asked. Hank could tell that Charles was getting closer.  
  
"I don't know," Michael answered after thinking for a few moments.  
  
Professor Charles Xavier appeared next to Michael. "Michael, go do your homework," Xavier gently ordered.  
  
"Yes Professor," Michael said as he bounced off, literally. The Professor let out an all-suffering sigh as he watched Michael disappear from view. He then turned his head to face Hank.  
  
"I'm sorry about that Dr McCoy," Xavier said.  
  
"Don't be Professor, I have found Michael's antics quite amusing. And please call me Hank," Hank said very cheerfully.  
  
"Please come in and I will show you your room," Professor Xavier said as he allowed Hank in and began to lead him to the room that he had assigned to the doctor.  
  
"I must say Professor, that you have a grand home," Hank said as he got a look at the interior of the mansion.  
  
"Thankyou Doctor." 


	10. Part IX

Part IX  
  
Saturday 28 September 1963  
  
Charles Xavier had yet again used Cerebro for too long, but he was worried about Robert Drake. When he is connected to Cerebro, he is connected to almost everyone in the United States and if he stays to long it becomes very painful, very painful. But he managed to find what he was looking for; Robert Drake was in Queens New York but he will have to cheek over the next couple of weeks to see if he stays there.  
  
Charles managed to get to bedroom without coming to close to his noisy students. He got onto his bed and he hoped that his headache wouldn't be to bad tomorrow because he had guests coming.  
  
Sunday 29 September 1963  
  
It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at Professor Xavier's mansion, but Xavier was expecting guests, the Worthingtons, Warren Worthington Jnr, his wife Katherine and his son Warren Worthington III. On time as he expected the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Michael called out as he rushed to the front door. Xavier sighed; he hoped that Michael's greeting didn't put off the Worthingtons. "Why yes we do have God in our lives and yes, we do know the love of Jesus," Xavier heard Michael say.  
  
"Michael," he scolded him as he reached the front door. "Go bother Hank." Hank had taken Michael under his wing so to speak and was rather patient with him. However Charles was worried that Hank was encouraging Michael's strange and unacceptable.  
  
"I must apologise about Michael's . . . greeting" Xavier said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"That's quite alright Professor Xavier," Mrs Worthington said before her son and husband had a chance to say something less . . . tactful. "It was quite amusing."  
  
"Please come inside and I will give you a tour of my facilities," Charles said as he let the Worthingtons inside.  
  
Warren Worthington III looked at the interior of the mansion with a sneer on his face. "Nice house," he said in a mocking tone.  
  
Charles Xavier decided to ignore the youngest Worthington's tone. "Thankyou Warren. This house has been in my family since it was constructed in 1847." Charles always liked to give a little introduction to the mansion before he gave a tour. 


End file.
